Imaging devices, such as printers and scanners, can be used for transferring printing data on to a medium, such as paper, by a non-impact process. The printing data can include, for example, a picture or text or a combination thereof, and can be received from a computing device. The imaging device can have an image-forming assembly, such as a printhead of a printer or a scanner, to form an image or text on the medium by precisely delivering small volumes of a printing fluid on to the medium. For printing, a relative movement can be provided between the medium and the image-forming assembly. Usually, at least the medium is provided with a motion with respect to the image-forming assembly.